simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Durango Malpaga/teorias
200px OU 200px Existem dois Durango Malpaga no The Sims 2: Qual você acha que é o verdadeiro? Teorias *Bom, é um pouco óbvio, não é? Fizeram uma cópia de Durango, já que o original não existia mais e nem aparecia como fantasma (sua lápide não foi encontrada em lugar nenhum). Precisavam de um pai para o terceiro filho de Brenda. Mas concordo com os outros; a intenção era para ser a mesma pessoa. Em quesito cor dos olhos pode ter sido por um descuido da Maxis. Hologrambabe *Os dois são a mesma pessoa em termos de história, pronto. Fitt (discussão) 22h11min de 6 de maio de 2014 (UTC) *Bem, eu acredito que eles sejam a mesma pessoa. Nas lembranças da Brenda, ela conheceu o de olhos verdes, mas quando o de olhos azuis? Não fala nenhuma vez. Faz um tempo já que não jogo o TS2, mas, pesquisando, lembrei que nas recompensas de carreira havia o item Cirurgião Plástico Automático do Dr.Adovil., liberado somente na expansão Vida de Universitário. Será que era possível mudar a cor dos olhos? Talvez essa teoria esteja meio furado, porque desde o jogo base ele aparece com duas cor de olhos, e esse item só é possível com a expansão. *calem a boca o durango di olhos asus e o verdadero bando de burro ! falano qui e verde revejam ceus conseitos primeiro ta ! 179.236.171.57 23h13min de 7 de outubro de 2013 (UTC) *No fim de tudo, acredito eu, a cor do olho do bebê que Brenda espera comprovaria tudo. --Chriistine (6/4/2011) *Na minha opinião, é o de olhos azuis, porque ele tem dois filhos de olhos azuis e de seu pai também. E há outro detalhe, quando ele é criança no TS3, ele tem os olhos azuis. Seria quase impossível todas essas coincidências o verdadeiro ser o de olhos verdes. *Eu acho que o real é o de olhos azuis, por que ele tem os dois filhos com olhos azuis! Acho que o de olhos verdes é só para servir como "um pai" para o terceiro filho de Brenda.. Tava jogando outra vez, mas aí uma coisa estranha me aconteceu. Estava tentando recuperar a Laura, e daí, quando Don pediu para Laura se mudar, e aí tinha alguns PNJs e uns sims mortos! Tinha Durango, Hulas Zumbi, Miguel Solteirus, Alienígena Técnico... mas isso deve ter ocorrido pois eu tinha o boolProp testingcheatsenabled ativo. Daí pedi para mudarem, só que nenhum apareceu. Depois que Laura se mudou, na imagem dos Lotário tem ele e aqueles sims lá, só que daí não entrou mais na família. Só que aquele Durango que tem lá, é o de olhos verdes. Estranho... --Mar99 wiki *Eu reparei numa coisa. Dizem que a Brenda é a filha da Bete e do Joao Novato certo? Então se Durango é ali uma criança e a Bete e o Joao sao adolescentes como pode a Brenda ter sido mulher de Durango no sims 2 se ele aparece como adulto na árvore genealógica???? Se for assim se calhar nenhum deles é... Mas é só uma suposiçao... Continuo achar que é o Durango de Olhos Azuis como disse o Mar99 wiki. --Katymi *O de olhos azuis, porque já tinham matado ele antes,mas depois quiseram fazer o terceiro filho e como já tinham matado ele, criaram outro, mas esquecerm de como era exatamente esse. E ele, no The Sims 3, não poderia exisitr, mas existe porque os sim que fizeram primeira aparição no TS2 e agora aparecem no 3, são tratados como se tivessem a aparencia do dois no 1, enquanto os de primeira aparição no 1, ficaram normais, tendo sua idade correta. Isso foi corrigido no Ambições, percebe-se olhando a família Curioso, em Twinbrook. --Alexandre Caixão *Eu acho que é o de olhos verdes. Vocês devem tem acho que eu escrevi errado né, mas escrevi VERDE mesmo. Na arvore genealógica, você vê que é o de olhos verdes, por causa da posição dele na foto da árvore genealógica é a posição do pai do Bial e de Eric é o igual a posição de olhos verdes. Os filhos tem olho azul, eu sei, mas a Brenda tem olho azul né? --CeciliaCamimura *Acho que é o de olhos azuis, porque o David e o Bial tem olhos azuis, e no The Sims 3 ele tem olhos azuis também, o de olhos verdes provavelmente foi criado pra ser o pai do terceiro filho da Brenda. --Lílite dos Encantos *Eu acho que é o de olhos azuis, pois a Brenda tem olhos cinzentos, o Durango tem que ter azuis porque os filhos têm que sair a alguém, e no the sims 3 ele tem olhos azuis, o segundo foi so para o terceiro filho, e mesmo assim o bebe nasce com os olhos cinzentos da brenda. --Brenda Malpaga *Bem, eu acredito que eles sejam'a mesma pessoa'. Nas lembranças da Brenda, ela conheceu o de olhos verdes, mas quando o de olhos azuis? Não fala nenhuma vez... *Faz um tempo já que não jogo o The Sims 2, mas, se não me engano, havia uma recompensa de profissão, não lembro qual, e que era de cirurgia plástica. Será que era possível mudar a cor dos olhos? --Chriistine (6/4/2011) *Na verdade, eu não tenho uma teoria avançada realmente explicada para expressar qual dos dois Durango é o verdadeiro. Na minha opinião ainda é o de olhos azuis, em TS3 seus olhos são azuis e Eric, Bial e o futuro filho de Brenda nasceram com olhos azuis xD A não ser que sejam gêmeos trocados na maternidade que nunca foram vistos ou falados e ambos se mataram... Talvez seja isso --AtMisaelChannel (discussão) *Eu acho que ela conheseu o Durango de olhos verdes primeiro e ele acabou morendo afogado naquela picina sem escada e um clone ou gemio dele que tem o olho azul que viu como ela estava apaixonada pelo Durango e teve a idia de substituir ele por um tempo ate conseguir esplicar para Brenda o que aconteceu mas ele acabou morrendo,Brenda acha que é o mesmo Durango ou ela pode ter descubrido que ele não era o verdadeiro e matado ele (esta ultima teoria que eu escrevi é a menos provavel), eu acho que a morte dele foi um acidente. *Meu Deus é lógico que o verdadeiro é o de olhos azuis! Em Riverview quando ele é uma criança ele tem olhos azuis, eu tinha pensado na possiblidade de ele ter um irmão gêmeo kkkkkkkk, mas seria praticamente impossível! *Eu acho que o que aconteceu foi isso: o Durango de olhos verdes e o de olhos azuis eram parentes, tinham o mesmo nome e eram amigos. Um dia, o Durango de olhos verdes conheceu Brenda e foi contar como ela era e que se apaixonou por ela ao Durango de olhos azuis. O de olhos azuis, ouvindo sobre a beleza de Brenda, foi procurá-la. Ele, o de olhos azuis, e Brenda se apaixonaram. O de olhos verdes ficou com raiva e prometeu se vingar. Houve um belo casamento e Brenda, na lua de mel, ficou grávida. Quando Eric nasceu e o "pombinhos" foram registrá-lo, O Durango de olhos verdes pôs em prática sua vingança: como era bastante amigo do cara que registrar o Eric, ele pediu ao amigo para colocar seu nome como pai do Eric. Como eles tinham o mesmo nome, não foi problema para o amigo. Ele disse que houve um erro e não deu para colocar a foto. O amigo colocou a foto de de olhos verdes. Quando o pequeno Bial nasceu, o Durango de olhos verdes, querendo outra vingança, fez a mesma coisa. o de olhos azuis descobriu tudo e disse que ia denunciá-lo para a policia. O Durango de olhos verdes fugiu e virou foragido. Numa noite, o de olhos azuis estava na piscina, relaxando depois de um largo dia de trabalho. O de olhos verdes veio sorrateiramente e colocou pílulas para dormir no suco do de olhos azuis, que estava dentro de casa no banheiro. O de olhos azuis nem notou as pílulas no suco e o bebeu. ficou com sono. O Durango de olhos verdes, que estava escondido atrás de uma árvore, retirou a escada e foi embora. O Durango de olhos azuis morreu assim. Brenda ficou depressiva e o de olhos verdes foi consolá-la. Ela recusou, pois sabia do que ele havia feito. Ele saiu furioso da casa dela e pediu a cigana casamenteira que desse uma poção para Brenda para ele poder controlá-la. Ela deu a poção. O Durango de olhos verdes usou o Tombstone of Life and Death para ela engravidar dele, pois não tinham muito relacionamento e o efeito da poção ia acabar. O Eric viu o Durango de olhos verdes fazendo maldades com a mãe e chamou a polícia.O Eric não sabia que o Durango de olhos verdes esta com uma arma. Ouve um tiroteio entre o Durango e o policial Dória Clock. O Durango morreu com um tiro e um tiro atingiu a urna do Durango de olhos azuis e a destruiu. A urna do Durango de olhos verdes sumiu, mas não foi destruída. E assim eu acho que foi a história --Duda Fan *Uma teoria definitiva eu ñ tenho.... Mas alguns fatos me vieram a cabeça: Durango foi morto no mesmo dia em que Laura Caixão desapareceu..... Será q o verdadeiro Durango soube de alguma coisa sobre ela e foi silenciado por alguém? *Muito doida a historia da Duda Fan, mas falando serio, eu acho que a Maxis criou outro Durango só para nós confundir, por que, todo bom jogo precisa de um bom misterio.... E vamos combinar que o The Sims 2 tem mistérios até demais... *Eu acho apenas que a EA foi fazer o de olhos verdes pra Brenda casar, mas ai desistiram e devem ter tentado muitos outros, mas desistiram e colocaram aquele, e depois mataram-no, mas ai, quando viram que o Durango tinha morrido e Brenda precisava de um pai pra ter o proximo filho, recriaram o Durango, mas fizeram errado e colocaram olhos azuis (ou simplesmente a editora gostava de olhos azuis e decidiu colocar). Simples logica do Sims. Muito louca a historia da Duda fan, muito louca! *O Durango que aparece na árvore genealógica do Eric e do Bial, se vocês derem um zoom, é o de olhos azuis. O Durango de olhos verdes certamente é uma cópia do Durango original. Assim como a Laura Caixão, pois no jogo, há duas Lauras: uma de Bela Vista e uma de Estranhópolis. A de Estranhópolis não tem memórias, e portanto, a de Belavista possui. Laura foi clonada na nave espacial e o clone é o de Estranhópolis, e a verdadeira é de Belavista.--Matheus Telles *Para mim, é o de olhos azuis. Primeiro: O de olho azul é casado com Brenda e é pai de seus filhos. O de olhos verdes só é conhecido deles; segundo: O de olhos azuis é o que aparece na árvore genealógica; terceiro: A cor dos olhos de Durango no The Sims 3 são azuis; quarto: O de olhos azuis é interessado no crime, e seu filho, Eric, quando se inicia o jogo tem um trabalho na carreira criminosa, ele poderia ter entrado nessa carreira, talvez porque seu pai queria; e, quinto: Bial e Eric tem olhos azuis, a quem mais eles "puxariam" a cor dos olhos, se Brenda tem olhos cinzas? A EA criou o de olhos azuis, fez dele o pai de Eric e Bial e o casou com Brenda. Eles decidiram fazer Brenda ter mais um bebê, e para isso ele precisaria de um pai, e para Durango ser o pai, decidiram ressuscitá-lo e mudar um pouco a história, mas para isso eles precisariam da urna de Durango, e eles devem ter a perdido, então decidiram criar outro Durango, desta vez de olhos verdes (talvez, pra criar intriga) só para ser pai do novo filho de Brenda. --Galuga. *Várias provas dizem que o Durango de olhos azuis é o original: em The Sims 3 seus olhos são azuis, seus filhos (Eric e Bial Malpaga ) têm olhos azuis e o Durago que aparece na árvore genealógina também. Acredito que se esqueceram do "Durango Original" fazer Oba-Oba com Brenda antes de morrer e criaram o "Durango Falcificado" que só foi criado para ser o pai do Bebê Por Nascer Malpaga e depois o "Durango Falso" ter brigado muito com Brenda ou alguma coisa assim para se tornarem conhecidos e as memórias de Brenda com ele poderiam ter sido deletadas (por cheats ou programas, claro) para ninguém descobrir. --Valen04 (discussão) 20h03min de 4 de fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *eu acho que na troca do the sims 1 para o the sims 2 tudo se desprogramou. dois durangos apagamento de laura caixão e uma suposta laura caixão em estranhópolis, bem, eu acho que o verdadeiro durango é o de olhos azuis por que no the sims 3 ele tem olhos azuis. *Eu acho que é o de olhos azuis pois tem muitas provas: 1*:na árvore genealógica Durango tinha olhos azuis. 2* Os dois filhos tem olhos azuis os filhos puxam genéticas dos pais. 3* no The Sims 3 ele tem olhos azuis *u* essas são as provas que o de olhos azuis é o verdadeiro. Acho que a história deles é que a Maxis matou ele sem querer aí esquceram que Durango tinha olhos azuis e então fizeram um clone mal-feito do Durango, mal-feito porque tem um pequeno problema: O CLONE TEM OLHOS VERDES!!!!!!!!!! *u*8Fabi8 (discussão) 02h05min de 15 de abril de 2013 (UTC)*u* *Bom, as lembranças de Brenda evidenciam que o Durango que ela conheceu tinha olhos verdes. Mas o Durango com que a Brenda casou tinha olhos azuis. Mas o terceiro filho de Brenda tem sempre a genética da Brenda (olhos cinzas e cabelo preto). Pois, a minha teoria é a seguinte: Ambos os Durangos eram gêmeos, mas com a cor dos olhos diferentes. Ora, o dos olhos verdes foi levado pela a assistente social, pois ninguém cuidou decentemente dele ou lhe ligou. Portanto, este vingou-se do dos olhos azuis e assassinou-o, retirando as escadas da piscina. Depois, fez Oba-Oba com a Brenda e ela engravidou. Depois matou-se. Mas se a família Malpaga é tão pobre, como teve dinheiro para uma piscina? *Eu estive a ler as teorias todas, e alguém disse que o Durango morreu no dia do desaparecimento da Laura Caixão... Então pensei: O dos olhos verdes era gemêo do dos olhos azuis e eles tinham o mesmo nome. O dos olhos verdes foi levado pela assistente social. Depois, foi abduzido por aliens e conheceu a Nina e a Dina. Congeminaram um plano e o dos olhos verdes matou o dos olhos azuis e fez Oba-oba com a Brenda; As Caliente madaram raptar a Laura. A Laura matou o Durango dos olhos verdes porque pensou ser tudo obra dele! Mas a Brenda não tem lembranças de fazer Oba-oba com ninguem depois da morte de Durango... *Bom,acho que é o de olhos azuis sabem porque?e o Bial e o Eric?de onde as criaturas tiraram os olhos azuis?bom,acho que não é nada de história tipo:eram gêmeos e blábláblá ai mato fez e mais blábláblá poisé,acho q a Maxis queria tudo assim: só a Brenda,o Bial e a Brenda e o Durango morto como originalmente estaria se ela não estivesse esperando um outro filho,ai eles penssaram: seria mais dramático se ela tivesse esperando um filho de Durango quando estavam criando o TS2 mas eles já tinham feito a merda dele morto e decidiram: ah,vamo que vamo fazer outro Durango e ai fizeram,mas ele saiu bugado e ficou meio doidão,tipo na personalidade... a aparencia ficou igualzinha menos pelos olhos que sairam verdes,fizeram ela engravidar e depois desbugo o treco mas eles já tinham feito o negócio ai mataram o novo e fizeram eles serem a mesma pessoa ^^ *O dos olhos verdes! O Durango que a Brenda conheceu tem os olhos VERDES! O Durango que está na árvore genealógica tem os olhos VERDES! O Eric e o Bial até podem ter olhos azuis, mas o Durango de olhos azuis não é o pai deles, porque se olharmos bem, os olhos do Eric e do Bial são azuis ESCUROS e os do Durango de olhos azuis são azuis CLAROS! Todos tendem a achar que é o dos olhos azuis por causa do Durango de Riverview, mas já repararam que os primos e irmã dele não aparecem na árvore genealógica dos sims 2? Porque o dos sims 3 NÃO É O MESMO DO DOS SIMS 2!!!!!! Devem ter se esquecido de criar esse nos sims 3 e nos sims 2, criaram um de olhos azuis que não tam nada a ver com a família Malpaga, mas puseram esse nas embranças da Brenda por mero engano! E quanto ao filho por nascer de Brenda, foi tudo assim: após a morte de Durango, a Brenda fez Oba-Oba com o seu fantasma. Podem achar impossível porque não há uma lápide do Durango, MAS morto sem lápide não é morto! Portanto, a seguir a fazer Oba-Oba com a Brenda, ele voltou para a lápide E a maxis apagou a lápide, para ficar tudo mais suspeito! e a lembrança da Brenda fazer Oba-Oba com o fantasma! E PONTO. *Minha teoria é: pode ser qualquer Durango o verdadeiro, já que nunca saberemos ( ou não ). Mas aí, estou para falar das lembranças da Brenda. Durango morreu quando Eric era criança, resultando em seu mal crescimento. Porém, a Maxis fez as lembranças não concordando com as fotos. Bial estava nascendo quando Eric era criança, e Durango estava vivo, em uma foto. Mas nas lembranças de Brenda, Durango morreu antes de Bial nascer, o que é improvável, já que ele estava vivo no momento de seu nascimento. Ou seja, a história segue pelas fotos, minha gente. Esqueça as lembranças. Então, o filho que está por vir de Brenda não resultou do Oba-Oba de Brenda com o fantasma de Durango, e sim com ele vivo. Ele morreu um pouco depois do nascimento de Bial, por isso que ele está na metade da era bebê. Então, esta é minha teoria. 177.179.229.214 21h56min de 8 de janeiro de 2014 (UTC)SimDu *Tem muita gente falando que é o dos olhos azuis porque o Eric e o Bial têm olhos azuis e no TS3 ele tem olhos azuis, mas analizemos bem: O Durango que aparece na árvore genealógica tem olho verde e o Durango que Brenda conheceu tem olho verde. E o olho azul do Eric e do Bial é escuro, enquanto o do Durango é claro. Logo, vemos que os irmãos não herdaram o olho azul de Durango. Outro ponto é o seguinte: Durango de Riverview (com olho azul) é poucos dias mais jovem que Bete e João, o jogo dá a entender que ele tem supostamente 8 ou 9 anos ou cena do género, e como do The Sims 3 para o The Sims 2 se somam 50 anos, ele teria 58 ou 59 anos (até podia ser já um idoso com + de 60 anos), enquanto que Brenda teria cerca de 35-40 anos no The Sims 2 (supondo que no TS3, Bete e João têm 15 anos e que tiveram Brenda aos 25-30 já agora, eu não tenho muito jeito para matemática) o que dava uma diferença de idade de aproximadamente 20 anos (mais coisa menos coisa) e se assim fosse, quando Durango estivesse na faculdade, Brenda estaria a nascer e quando Brenda era adolescente, ele tinha idade já para ser casado e com emprego, já para não falar que se Brenda deu o seu primeiro beijo na adolescencia a Durango, isso não seria possível. Tudo isto nos leva a crer que o Durango de Riverview não é o mesmo de Belavista. O problema é que as lembranças de Brenda estão desconciliadas com as imagens, pois é mostrado Brenda a ter Bial quando Durango ainda estava vivo nas imagens e nas lembranças, Bial nasceu depois da morte de Durango. Se nos guiássemos pelas imagens, teria sido assim: Bial nascia; Depois, Brenda e Durango voltavam a fazer oba-oba; Depois, Durango morria afogado e Brenda descobria que estava grávida depois que Durango morria. Mas se nos guiarmos pelas lembranças, temos logo aí o problema de que o Durango morreu antes de Bial nascer e, tecnicamente, é impossível Brenda estar grávida. Ainda mais impossível é o facto da lápide de Durango não existir. Então, pensei assim: se nos guiarmos pelas lembranças, Bial nasceu, Durango morreu, blá blá blá... A seguir que Durango morreu, o seu fantasma fez oba-oba com Brenda e concebeu o bebé. A maxis deletou a lápide para fazer suspense. *Eu já pensei em tantas possibilidades, já nem tenho ideia, mas reparem numa coisa: os eventos de Riverview se passam ao mesmo tempo que os de Sunset Valley, então, se em Sunset Valley a Laura e o Vladmir são crianças e 50 anos depois (TS2) Vladmir é idoso e Laura uma adulta (que SUPOSTAMENTE deveria ter a idade do Vlad, olhe quer saber, pense com a logica de TS3, ela seria ADULTA e não JOVEM ADULTA, isso deveria estar definido em TS2 para evitar confusão) e uma vez que em Riverview Durango é uma criança e os eventos das duas cidades decorrem ao mesmo tempo, ele deveria ser idoso e quanto a Brenda, a sua idade está bem tendo em conta meus cálculos, agora Durango não pode ser adulto no TS2! O do TS3 não é o mesmo do TS2 e, só pode haver uma explicação: o Durango do TS3 é o PAI do Durango do TS2! E o Paupérrimo é o avô do Durango do TS2 e, provavelmente, o Durango do TS2 foi levado pela assistente social e adotado pelo Paupérrimo, que se torna seu pai (e seu avô também, mas se no TS2 é possível um homem ser abduzido por aliens e voltar grávido, isso também é possivel) e isso explica o facto do Paupérrimo ser mostrado como seu pai na árvore genealógica no TS2 e então é a história de ele conhecer a Brenda, amor, casamento, oba-oba, bebês, bla bla, morreram as vacas e ficaram os bois... tudo maravilhoso até que o Durango vai na piscina nadando e um ambrósio qualquer chega e leva a escada e o Durango se afunda. Quanto ao bebe por nascer, acho que a Maxis fez a Brenda engravidar dela própria com o Tombstone of Life and Death (acredite, isso é possível, um amigo meu fez isso com Dina Caliente, depois fez todo o mundo morar com ela (Incluindo Laura Caixão)' e matou ela, mas pronto') e pôs o Durango de olhos verdes como pai, pois ele é pai do Eric e do Bial. Antes de você dizer que isso é impossivel, que os moços têm olhos azuis pelo pai, eu quero dizer que o pai deles é o dos olhos verdes e o dos olhos azuis é avô biológico e eles puxaram os olhos azuis do avô. Aconteceu-me algo semelhante quando fui jogar na familia Silva de Estranhópolis, casei a Ofelia e o João e o primeiro bebê deles tinha o 3º tom de pele que aparece no CAS, pois o avô da criança (o pai de Ofelia) tinha a pele dessa cor e o garoto puxou isso do avô. Foi isto que aconteceu com a familia Malpaga e a lápide inixestente deve-se ao facto de a Maxis ter apagado porque a familia é pobre e a piscina deve ter saído cara, logo venderam a lápide porque de outro modo, a família seria super pobre e isso é uma seca e os jogadores viveriam de motherlode. *Bem, eu acho que o Durango de olhos azuis é o verdadeiro, porque no TS3 ele também tem olhos azuis. 20px [[Usuário:RosaMafalda17|'RosaMafalda17']] (''Mailbox'') 22h23min de 9 de agosto de 2014 (UTC) *O Durango Malpaga original tem olhos azuis claros, o Durango Malpaga ressuscitável tem olhos verdes, e ambos Eric e Bial Malpaga têm olhos azuis escuros. Assim, como o Durango Malpaga original é o verdadeiro pai de Eric e Bial, foi um descuido na criação de ambos os Sims. Olhos azul-claros em vez de azul-escuros e olhos verdes em vez de azul-escuros. O Durango Malpaga de olhos verdes é o verdadeiro pai do terceiro filho de Brenda, exceto se seu arquivo de personagem for desvinculado, de modo que o terceiro filho terá a garantia de ter olhos cinzas, em vez da chance de ter os olhos verdes, e terá alelos dominantes e recessivos para cabelo preto, em vez de um alelo dominante para cabelo preto, e recessivo para cabelo loiro. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10h24min de 7 de setembro de 2015 (UTC) *É como disseram, ambos são a mesma pessoa em questão de história. Com certeza foi só outro descuido da Maxis. ‘EiSSy’ ❤ 11h58min de 16 de janeiro de 2018 (UTC)